Putting It Together
by YRProcks66
Summary: Beast Boy misses Terra and the titans want to help. They decide to try and find a distraction. Raven noticing Starfire's crush on Robin decide to use them without their approval. Parings BBxrae Starxrob. Rated for future chapters. Please R&R. Chapter 2 up
1. Remembering, Discovering and Planning

Okay this is my first fic so don't be too evil. Thanks for reading!

Key

Nothing means I'm narrating

Underlined words mean noises

"Quoted words are talking, duh!"

_Italic words mean memories or thoughts_

Disclaimer- I don't own teen titans. If I did Robin and Starfire would be together.

* * *

It was a regular day at titan tower, Raven was reading, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video games (arguing over who was better), Starfire was watching them, and Robin was listening to music in the kitchen. Cyborg all of a sudden jumps to his feet and yells. "Booyah, That the 24th time to today. Is something the matter? Oh, right." Beast Boy frowns. Cyborg knew perfectly well it had been a month since losing Terra. Memories of her came flooding back to him, her last words to him. _You were you best friend I ever had. _Beast Boy gets up. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" 

"It's okay, It's not your fault." He walks away leaving and headed towards his room. The door closes.

"I didn't mean to remind him."

"Like BB said it's not your fault. There is not much we can do." Robin replied turning off his music and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"There must be someway to save our friend" Starfire said getting up to her feet.

"Maybe we need to find a way to distract him until we can." Raven interjected

"That's a great idea but with what?"

"Hmm..."

"Lets talk about it the morning, I'm going to go say sorry to him again, I still feel bad."

"Okay"

"I'm going to go look in the evidence room maybe there is something there that can help"

"I- oh never mind."

Cyborg and Robin looked confused. Raven knew why Star had said that but wasn't going to say anything until the boys had left.

They slowly walked out the door talking

"I always figured you had feelings for him."

"Feelings? I do not know what you are referring to."

"You like Robin."

"Yes but I like you and Cyborg and Beast Boy too."

"Are you playing dumb with me?"

"No"

"I mean you love him!" Raven said getting frustrated even though she didn't want to.

"Oh, yes I, do but he doesn't realize it, does he?"

Then Raven remembered the distraction. This was perfect! She, Beast Boy, and Cyborg could set Robin and Starfire up! "I'm not sure would you like me to look into it?"

"You mean to investigate and find out if he has 'feelings' for me?"

"Yes."

"That would be most kind of you. If you are sure you don't mind, that would be wondrous!"

Later that Night

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Yeah?"

"Cyborg! Open the door! It's Raven." she whispered

"What are you doing here?" he whispered back opening the door at the same time.

"I have an idea for the Beast Boy's distraction!"

"What?' he said letting her into his room.

"The three of us can set Robin and Starfire up."

"Is that what she was mumbling about earlier?"

"Yeah, I got her to confess she likes Robin."

"It sounds like a great idea, but what about Star and Robin? They want to help too."

"But that's just it. Star already knows, she helped me get the idea. Actually she just wanted me to help her get robin to notice her, but anyway robin will be helping involuntarily."

"Hmm. I guess you right lets go ask BB if he wants to help us!"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Strange noises can be heard

Thump "Ouch" Yawn "who is it?"

"It's Raven and Cyborg."

"What are you guys doing here so late?" He said open the door and looking at his watch it read 2:09 AM

"We needed to talk to you without Starfire and Robin around."

"Why?" Beast Boy questioned and then yawned again.

"We want to set them up."

"Wha?"

"Isn't in obvious man, they like each other but Robin is to secretive to say anything and Starfire will just deny it." Cyborg said with a angry tone.

"Very true. I'll help. So when do we get started?"

"How about tomorrow? None of us a planning to do anything so you can suggest to Star that you go to the movies the and ask who else wants to go to the movies. Beast Boy and I can say we're busy, Robin won't, then all of a sudden you'll remember I you have something to do, and then they will be alone. And you know Robin won't say no to Starfire."

"Wow! How long did it take you to think that up?" Raven asked (Beast Boy was still trying to get his jaw to go back to the proper place.).

"Just then."

"Well I'm still tired so if you don't mind I'm gonna go back to bed, since this is a morning plan." Beast Boy said yawning at the same time.

"Good night."

"See you in the morning." Raven said without any emotions and walked away towards her room.

* * *

Okay so how do ya like it so far? I'm not gonna beg yet but please review! 


	2. One Step Forward, One Step Back

Okay I tried to proof read but I don't know if i got all the errors. I have a lot of fragments.

Same rules as last time

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans or The Grugde.

* * *

Starfire awoke to the smell of tofu and the sound of Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling. _I wonder if they are arguing over the remote or if it is because Beast Boy made tofu for breakfast again?_ Starfire laughed and then got out of bed and put her clothes on. 

When she stepped out side the door Raven happened to be walking past it at that moment.

"Good Morning Friend! How are you on this glorious day?"

"I'm fine. I was gone to ask you and the boys at breakfast but would you be interested in going to the movies?" Raven asked remembering the plan from last night

"That sound Wonderful but lets us ask the others" Starfire said as they walked out into the living room. Beast Boy was being chased by Cyborg and Robin was sitting at the table staring out the window. _I wonder what he is thinking about. Stop that! I do not have as Raven calls them 'feelings' for Robin._

Raven tried not to smile but this was going to be easier then she thought _she is staring at him. Ha! Now she is blushing._

"Good Morning Friends!"

"Morning."

"Good Morning." they all seem to quiet down now.

"Would you be interested in partaking in watching a movie with us at the theater?"

"I'd like to but my car has some scratches from our last battle and I really need to fix them."

"I would but I can't."

"I will, I don't have anything better to do." Victory music played in Cyborg head. _Yes! Now we only need Raven to say she is busy. But hopefully we with only be moving closer to them admitting their feelings, we haven't even thought about BB and Terra yet so we can't have them together yet._

"Hey Raven weren't you going to go shopping today?"

"I forgot do guys mind if I don't go."

"Oh that is quite alright."

"I don't mind." _Hmm I wonder what is going on. Wait a minute! Are they using us as the distraction? Probably, but at least it seems to be working. Or they might just be trying to set us up? I'm going to make their lives miserable. Until we find a cure, I won't give in to Star. No matter how hard it is.! _"Oh darn I forgot. I needed to go to the library."

"It's okay we can go before the movie starts."

"Alright." Robin looked around and realized he and Starfire were the only ones in the room. "Let's get going." They both got up and walked out the door.

As soon as they we out side Robin spoke "You do realize we are the distraction, right?"

"What do you mean? We are to keep Beast Boy's thoughts off Terra?"

"Well sort of. I think the three of them are trying to set us up without beast boy knowing it's a distraction. You know, I bet their following us right now." He turns around looks, he doesn't see anything, and then he looks at his communicator. "Hmmm, Cyborg is in the garage, Raven is in her room and Beast Boy is in the living room. Maybe I was wrong."

"Do not worry Robin. Let us just enjoy the afternoon."

"I guess your right. Let's go."

At The Library

"Look at all the wondrous books!" Starfire gazed in aw at the library.

"Yeah, the sure do have a lot of them. I was hoping this one could help me find a cure but I didn't have any luck." Robin said sadly

"There must be a book, let us look"

"Alright."

30 minute later

"Oh no! We are going to miss the movie! Let us hurry Robin!" Starfire shouted

"Right. Let's check these books out. Remember to be quiet because some people are study and reading." he whispered

"Okay." she said quietly

In Front of the theater

"What movie do you wish to see, Robin?" _Why do get so embarrassed when I say his name._

"I wanna see The Grudge!" He said with energy

"I don't know, it seems quite scary."

"It's okay we can see something else."

"No, it is alright."

"Okay, if your sure." she noded

Even though they weren't following them earlier, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were now. "Okay their inside; let's go get our tickets now." Cyborg said

"Yeah!" Beast boy said with enthusiasm

"Just so you know, Robin is aware of us trying to set them up." Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Has he told Star?"Cy asked

"Yes, But I don't think she believes him." Raven answered

"That's good." He replied

"Excuse me but want do you want?" the girl at the ticket booth asked.

"Do you know what movie two superheros went in?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure she knows who your talking about." Raven said sarcastically

"Robin and Starfire?" the ticket girl asked "They went into The Grudge."

"Thanks. We would like 3 tickets to that." BB said

"Okay that'll be $18.95." she replied

"What!? I don't have that kind of money!" he shouted

"Here." Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Thank you, come again."

"Yeah, whatever. Hey look! They're at to concession stand." Cyborg said as he hid behind the booth. "Let's wait until they go in and then we can take the seat behind them."

"Right" Beast Boy said

Moments later Robin and Star went into the theater with the trio close behind.

* * *

Okay it's gonna be awhile before the next chapter come out but I'll try. it's really long when I wrote it out and now I have to type it, and I'm also already running out of ideas. Thanks to my reviewers.

Regrem Erutaerc- Thank for the idea I'll try to use it, and sorry for the mistakes. I'll try to be better next time.

RaiderDan- Thanks, if you want an idea, send me an e-mail and I'll try to help.

RavenOnline- Not a fluff person? I'll try to add other stuff in it to but 

i can't promise it, other wise it's gonna be like 50 chapters. If you have a favorite couple I can try to incorporate it (unless it's RaexRob cause that would go againist to story line).

Yuna-08- Sorry I'll try to add the names and thanks.

Aurorasmist- Thank you! I'll try to update soon.


End file.
